Rules of Falling In-Love
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Do you think when you're in-love? Well Brittany thinks the same thing! So read this and find out if it's true. R&R!


Hey guys new story yay! Well at least it's a one shot I've had so many ideas floating around in my head that I just had to write one of them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and The Chipmunks or any of it's characters! Or the quotes used here I found them on the internet.

ENJOY!:D

* * *

 **Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot,**

Brittany was standing in front of a mirror getting ready for a concert when she heard something behind her curious she turned around to see Alvin there just staring at her.

"What?! Is something on my face?!" She asked worriedly checking the mirror once again.

Alvin chuckles, "No you just- um look beautiful is all."

"Thanks." Brittany smiles.

* * *

 **Who calls you back when you hang up on him,**

"I never said she was prettier that you Britt! I just said that-"

"Yes you did I distinctly heard you tell Ryan- you know what I don't know why I even bother!" She slams her phone down before remembering it's an IPhone and angrily picks it up and hangs up. A few seconds later then phone rings again, Brittany huffs then picks it up.

"OW!" Alvin screams Brittany rolls her eyes then goes to hang up the phone again.

"Wait! Um I wanted to say sorry you're the prettiest girl in the whole world no universe!"

"You're forgiven."

"Thank god!"

* * *

 **Who will stand in front of you when others cast stones,**

Brittany is walking down the school hall when she suddenly trips. She looks up to see Ray Pearson laughing and is about to say something when she hears someone behind her.

"HEY WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Alvin says then helps Brittany up.

"Oh nothing just a stuck-up bitch who thinks she's all that."

"I didn't know you were looking in a mirror." Brittany giggles behind him.

"Ugh whatever!" Ray stomps away.

"Don't listen to her Britt she's just jealous you're perfect."

"I know."

* * *

 **Or will stay awake just to watch you sleep,**

Brittany jolts up after her nightmare and looks around to see Alvin staring at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Watching you."

"That didn't sound creepy at all." Alvin throws a pillow at her.

"HEY!" She whisper-yells then throws it back.

"Sleep with me?"

"That didn't sound creepy at all." Alvin mocks but climbs down anyway.

* * *

 **Who wants to show you off to the world when you are in sweats,**

Brittany is lounging around the house watching TV when she hears footsteps thumping down the stairs. She looks over to see Alvin standing there with a big grin on his face.

"What do _you_ want?"

"That really hurts Britt right here." He points to his chest, Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Wanna go out?"

"I'm in sweats."

"So?"

"I'm. In. Sweats." She says slower, Alvin rolls his eyes grabs her hand and pulls her out the door.

"AL-VIN!"

"Trust me!" And once again she does.

* * *

 **Who will hold your hand when your sick,**

Brittany coughs then sneezes and grabs a tissue to blow her nose.

"Ugh." She throws her head against the pillow.

"That was attractive."

"Ugh go away!"

"Don't you want me to keep you company?"

"Not really."

"Geez even when you're sick you're mean."

"Go away!"

"Nope I'm staying right here." He plops down and grabs her hand and for once she's speechless.

* * *

 **Who thinks your pretty without makeup,**

Brittany stands in front of the bathroom mirror getting ready for her first date with Alvin after fixing her hair and adjusting her clothes for a few minutes she smiles, satisfied and heads down stairs.

"Hey Britt you ready?"

"Obviously."

"Yea that's why you don't have any makeup on."

"WHAT?"

"Oh relax you look pretty."

"Really?" Brittany blushes.

"Really."

* * *

 **The one who turns to his friends and say, 'that's her',**

Brittany walks through the cafeteria when a tray in her paws headed towards her normal table when she sees Alvin sitting with his friends and laughing about something. She smiles to herself and keeps heading towards her table.

"HEY BRITT!" She looks over to see Alvin waving her over; she shrugs then walks over to his table.

"So this is who you were talking about Al." Ryan says wiggling his eyebrow. Alvin stutters for a few seconds before muttering a 'shut up.' Everyone laughs.

* * *

 **The one that would bear your rejection because losing you means losing his will to live,**

"Hey Britt can I ask you something?"

"Sure but make it quick I have things to do."

"Uh never-mind." This went on for two weeks.

"Hey Britt can I ask you something?"

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Geez Britt just wanted to ask you something."

"Yes. For two weeks. Just ask me."

"Will you go out with me?"

"That's it? You bothered me for two weeks FOR THAT?"

"Uh yea?"

"Why? Didn't you know I would say yes?"

"No? But I finally decided to ask because you saying no wouldn't be worse than losing you forever."

"Awe Alvin!" She hugs him tightly with a big smile on her face.

"So yes?"

"YES!"

* * *

 **Who kisses you when you screw up,**

Alvin and Brittany were walking to the beach because neither of them wanted to take the bus.

"So then I said-"

"Uh Britt are you sure we're going the right way?"

"What? Of course I'm sure!"

"Really? Cause I think we would have been there by now."

"Oh what do you know!"

"I know that according to google maps we're going the wrong way."

"Ugh!" Brittany slaps her head. Alvin draws his arms around her and hugs her then kisses her. She smiles, their first kiss.

* * *

 **Watches the stars and names one for you,**

Brittany and Alvin are laying on the roof watching the sky when Alvin suddenly says,

"Brittany."

"What?"

"No Brittany the name I named that star." He points to a random star.

"You named a star after me?"

"Well yeah cause you're pretty and stuff."

"That's so sweet."

"Well I try." She snuggles up to him with a content smile on her face as he stretches his arm around her.

* * *

 **Will hold and rock that baby for hours so you can sleep,**

Brittany groggily wakes up after a late night of partying with Alvin when she hears a baby crying.

"I got it." Alvin says getting up from beside her he walks over to the baby, picks it up and starts rocking it.

"Wait whose baby is this?" Just then a angry women comes in and starts yelling at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOUR ROOMS ACROSS THE HALL!" Alvin hands her the baby and runs with Brittany out of the room.

* * *

 **Then and only then do you fall in-love with him.**

Brittany looks at Alvin sitting beside her playing some stupid video game she has no interest in. She thinks about her life since she first meet him and how it's been a literal roller-coaster; how they constantly get on eachothers nerve yet theres no one else they'd rather be with. How he constantly drives her mad and always says the wrong thing, how he fails with her over and over again but she keeps coming back. How he eventually started getting things right and even started doing things for her just because. She thinks about how she started slowly falling in-love with him and all of his flaws and how she wouldn't change anything for the world.

"What?"

"I love you."

* * *

I am finished! Woo-Hoo! I had a lot of fun writing this and am so glad to be writing again so defiantly expect more from me. Please review and favorite cause I'm really good I hope. Anyway...

BYE!:D


End file.
